Can't think of a title
by thegirlwriter1997
Summary: I couldn't think of a title. Well just a little twilight story I came up with. Rated M to be safe.


**POV (Point of view): Bella**

The house phone rang and I ran to pick it up, before Charlie could get to it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello, Bella, love."

"Hey Edward."

I wondered why he was calling. Alice was supposed to pick me up in an hour or so and I would stay over at the Cullen's.

"There's been a change of plans. Alice won't be picking you up. She wants to go hunting. Rosalie and Emmett will pick you up and spend the night with them. Sorry it didn't go as planned.

"Oh it's fine," I lied.

"I know Bella, it's very disappointing. Look I must be off. And Rosalie and Emmett will be there to get you in a minute."

A minute? Oh god, I still had to pack.

"Uh sure sounds great."

"Okay bye, Bella."

"Bye Edward."

I hung up the phone and ran to my room to start packing.

"Who was that," Charlie called.

"Oh just Edward. Rosalie and Emmett will be picking me up."

Charlie grunted from downstairs, where he was watching a baseball game. I continued up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed some clothes quickly and threw them into a small overnight bag. I grabbed stuff from the bathroom and quickly ran down stairs. Of course I ended up tripping on the last step and I went flying forward and sprawled onto the floor. Charlie came running.

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, don't worry, I'm fine."

There was a soft knock on the door. Too soft to be Emmett's, joy it was Rosalie.

I opened the door. "Hey Rosalie."

Rosalie looked around in disgust and Charlie stared at her. Obviously because of her glowing beauty.

"Bye dad," I said and walked quickly out to Rosalie's car. Charlie waved goodbye and shut the door. I opened the passenger door of the car.

"I'm sitting there," Rosalie said, her voice right beside my ear.

I jumped aside quickly, not wanting to get in the way.

Rosalie snickered and stepped into the car.

I got into the back. It was raining so the convertible top was up.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said, his voice booming. "We heard you fall down the stairs." Emmett chuckled. "Edward said you would need food, so should we go to the store? We do have some squirrels at home."

"Er, well the store I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want those squirrels?"

I laughed, being around Emmett was so easy.

"Oh just drive to the fucking store already Emmett," Rosalie complained.

"Sorry babe," Emmett said while kissing her and squeezing her breasts.

Ew, I thought. I'm so glad I'm not in love with Emmett.

I closed my eyes until they stopped kissing, I could be so child-ish sometimes. I reopened my eyes to see the surroundings flying by. I knew Edward could drive fast, but Emmett was going close to 160. Oh god, I was going to die. I could see it now. Rosalie would turn the steering wheel and we'd crash into one of the many trees and they'd walk out of the car just fine, leaving me dead or brain damaged, behind.

Emmett was blasting some dreadful rap music song and singing along. Emmett was nice, but he could get on my nerves a bit, he was way better than Rosalie though. After about 5 minutes we pulled up to a Wal Mart. I didn't even know there was a Wal Mart in Forks. Well we probably weren't in Forks, but the surroundings were still green.

"Here babe, take my coat," Emmett offered Rosalie.

Here I was, the freezing one and Rosalie got the coat. Then again Rosalie would have been mad if I had taken Emmett's coat. Emmett and Rosalie took hands and walked into the store, as I followed them.

"So where to Bella," Emmett asked.

"Uh food."

"Yeah Bella, he knows that, he's not a dumbass. Like what food."

I felt like crying. Why did Rosalie always get mad at me?

"U-uh . . . cereal."

"Thank god, an actual answer," Rosalie said.

People were staring at us. I wondered what they were thinking. Probably something along the lines of; Why are there two beautiful people here, talking to an ugly girl?

Emmett didn't make any jokes this time. Probably because Rosalie was upset. I lead them along to the cereals and grabbed and box, then got a few other things that I could microwave.

"Good god, Bella. How much food can you eat? Edward would hate it if you became fat," Rosalie said, her voice like shards of ice, piercing my face.

"Babe, come on. Give Bella a break, she has to eat or else she'll die, or something like that that."

"Fine. Let's just buy the damn food and go back home."

I followed them to the check out. I offered to pay, but Emmett turned me down. He pulled out a credit card that looked like it cost more than Rosalie's car and payed. The check out guy stared at Rosalie the whole time. I'd hate it if I was Rosalie, always having people look at me.

Emmett grabbed the bag of food and we left the store. It had stopped raining so we put the convertible top down. The shopping trip would have been a bit more enjoyable with Alice, but no, Alice had to go hunting, I thought to myself.

"So Bella, what do you want to do when we get to the house?" Emmett asked, "We have lots of video games, Rosalie could give you a make-over or do your nails."

"No I couldn't," Rosalie put in.

"Or you could read books," Emmett suggested.

"It's okay. I brought some homework to do. I might read a book though."

Emmett chuckled. "You go to a house that has the most awesome video games ever, yet you do homework. How do you have homework anyway? It's summer."

"Yeah video games aren't my thing," I explained, thinking back to the time I almost I had to get stitches from cutting myself on a wii remote. "Uh I'm doing some summer homework to get ahead."

Rosalie whispered something in Emmett's ear and he chuckled then said that was kinda rude.

Most people would have asked what Rosalie said, but I had no desire to know.

"So do you need to eat something when you get home? Is there sometime that you have to eat," Emmett asked cluelessly.

"I'll just stick the food in the fridge and eat when ever I'm hungry."

We drove up the driveway to the Cullen's house at that minute.

**POV: Rosalie**

"Here's the food," I said chucking it at Bella.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

We walked inside the house and showed Bella her room.

After we walked out, Emmett whispered into my ear, "Hey babe, you've been really naughty."

I giggled. I loved when Emmett did that.

"Well Emmett, looks like you're going to have to punish me," I said, smiling.

**POV: Bella**

I finished the summer homework that I had and read part of a one of Edward's books. Getting bored I decided to take a walk around the Cullen's, large, house. I had never really looked fully around the house.

"Ohmigod Emmett, harder," Rosalie shrieked from a near by room.

Ew, I thought, of course they would pick today, the day I come over, to have sex. I sure didn't want to be near them. I went to sleep.

When I woke up, Edward was next to me.

"Hey Bella, did you have fun."

"Kinda," I lied.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. But from the looks of Rosalie and Emmett's room, they sure had fun," Edward said with a tone of disgust in his voice.


End file.
